Et si ?
by Nymoue
Summary: Et si Voldemort n'avait pas fait ce qu'il avait prévu le soir d'Halloween 1981, et si .... lisez et vous le saurez RR CHANGEMENT DU 1er CHAPITRE!


Disclamer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à J.K Rowling.

Note de l'auteur _: et bien oui, je ne fais pas de nouveau chapitre, c'est juste que j'ai tellement attendu pour faire la suite, que j'en ai perdu le fil… donc je me suis dit qu je devais relire mon histoire en détails pour me remettre dedans, et malheureusement, j'ai bien constaté que mon début est EFFRAYANT (ce n'est pas positif), mais comme je suis encore au début, je n'ai que 4 chapitres de postés, cela ne fera pas une grande différence, mais si ça vous tente de relire mon histoire avec plus d'informations et de descriptions, et aussi d'actions je vous invite à le faire ! Donc, j'espère que cette version va être meilleure que la précédente, et si vous me questionnez sur la suite (chapitre 5) je vous répondrez qu'elle mijote, car ma tête a dû faire le ménage il y a un moment, et je crois qu'elle a jeté à la poubelle des idées loll ! Donc, voici un nouveau départ. Ne lisez pas les autres chapitres si vous voulez toujours lire une bonne histoire, mais c'est à vous de décider._

~œ~

Chapitre 1

On aurait pu entendre un souris couiner dans ce silence de mort. Pourtant, le feu crépitant dans la cheminée n'arrivait pas à enlever le sentiment de crainte qui enveloppait la grande maison sur Godric Hollow. Le vent, soufflant de grosses bouffées d'air mélangé à la poussière du sol, diminuait la clarté de la nuit, déjà minime dû au fait que la lune était entièrement couverte par d'énormes nuages gonflés de pluie. Une silhouette maigre et démesuré s'avance dans la rue; Voldemort se dirige vers la maison des Potter... Il allait bientôt tuer ces imbéciles qui n'avaient pas voulu se rallier à lui. Un traître avait, en lui révélant l'endroit de leur cachette, détruit l'amitié pourtant forte qu'il partageait avec cette famille, pour qu'il le « monte en grade ». Pourtant, malgré l'exploit de l'incompétent mangemort, Voldemort n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, dans quelques instants, toute la ligné des Potter ne seraient plus qu'un souvenir. 

Arrivé devant la porte, Voldemort découvrit ses dents avec un rictus machiavélique et le calvaire commença. Tout se passa comme prévu : Après avoir eu quelques difficultés à assassiner James, il trouva Lily tenant l'enfant du couple dans ses bras. Il ne la vit pas prononcer des mots au jeune bébé qui regardait la scène, émerveillé (!?). Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers la mère et dit les mots fatidiques puisqu'elle ne voulait pas coopérer.

- Avada Kadavra

Le corps inerte s'effondra, emportant le poupon ave lui. Mais, fait étonnant il ne pleura jamais. Au contraire de ce qu'il aurait pu penser, le petit bambin qui regardait Voldemort sans comprendre, gazouillait en tendant les bras vers lui. Celui-ci, qui n'avait pas eu des sentiments quelconques depuis un long moment, eu comme un pincement au cœur en regardant Harry Potter. Cet enfant était comme lui. Il était exactement comme lui. Oubliant tous ces principes qu'il prônait depuis le début de ses massacres, il prit Harry dans ces bras, et le regarda attentivement. Harry lui sourit et Voldemort décida de le prendre en tant que fils et héritier en commençant par lui donner le nom de Jason. Il transplana, laissant les corps des deux parents de son nouveau fils. 

~œ~

Onze ans passèrent sans que personne ne sache que le petit Harry Potter n'était pas mort cette nuit d'Halloween 1981. Volemort avait appris à Harry tout ce qu'il savait et même plus. Le règne de Voldemort s'étendait toujours, et Harry vivait à ses cotés en tant que fils et héritier. Les seuls sentiments éprouvés par le mage noir étaient dirigés vers son fils. Harry était aussi puissant que lui, grâce aux apprentissages que lui avait paternellement fourni son père. Pour ne pas être attrapé ou connu des aurores, il l'avait nommé Jason Dorltmove. Il avait aussi réussi a mettre un sortilège sur son fils pour que personne ne voit tel qu'il était. Malgré ses efforts, il y avait les choixpeau ou autres instruments magiques qui pouvaient toujours démasquer le subterfuge. Le jeune adolescent venait justement de recevoir une lettre d'acceptation à Poudlard et c'est en sautillant qu'il alla au salon familial pour l'annoncer à son père, Voldmort vit son fils l'approcher en criant, surexcité, ce qui le fit esquisser le début d'un sourire. Jason était heureux de pouvoir enfin aller à une école pour sorcier, même s'il n'en avait guère besoin.

- Ah Allez Papa, juste pour m'amuser un peu. Je ne sors jamais de la journée, et l'école Poudlard est réputé pour être un endroit sur.

- Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée que tu ailles à cette école, Dumstrang serait mieux adapté pour toi.

- Mais voyons, c'est beaucoup trop loin, et puis je n'ai jamais connu du monde de mon âge. 

Voldemort écouta les arguments de son enfant décidé à avoir ce qu'il voulait sachant que son père était contre le fait qu'il soit éloigné de la sécurité qu'offrait la demeure familiale. Volmemort qui avait grande peine à pas dire non à son fils finit par céder, après dix minutes d'argumentation acharnée. 

- Très bien, tu peux y aller, dit-il vaincu, en soupirant.

- Oui !! cria le jeune garçon en étreignant son père. Il faut aller chercher mes fournitures…

- Pas besoin, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, rétorqua son père. Maintenant retournes dans tes appartements, dit Voldemort d'un ton sans réplique.

Harry se dirigea nonchalamment vers sa chambre quand il vit un homme portant un cagoule. Il le salua comme si de rien n'était en continuant son chemin. Pourtant, s'il avait été comme tout les enfants, son réflexe aurait été de partir en courant ou de se cacher, mais il se comportait civilement avec eux, ignorant cependant pourquoi on les fuyait comme la peste. Son père lui avait expliquer que ses hommes étaient fuis à cause de leur accoutrement qui avaient fait partir des rumeurs de maladie contagieuse qui s'avéraient totalement fausses. Ingénieux tout de même ce Voldemort ! Jason était si heureux de savoir qu'il pourrait enfin côtoyer des jeunes de son âge. C'est dans ce sentiment d'excitation que le dernier mois passa, laissant place à l'appréhension la veille du départ. Comme toujours les meurtres de Voldemort n'avaient pas arrêté, mais c'était presque devenu normal dans le monde des sorciers. La peur régnait partout, la vie n'était plus la même et d'après Voldemort, ce n'était pas un enfant qui allait changer cela. 

Jason était maintenant prêt à aller faire ses études, juste pour le plaisir, car il n'avait rien à apprendre cette années puisqu'il faisait de la magie depuis l'âge de 2 ans, donc il devait connaître ses bases, tout de même ! Il était encore dans sa chambre avec tous ces effets personnels, mais son père n'était pas encore là pour lui dire au revoir.

- Sûrement une autre de ses missions, pensa-t-il. Je me demande ce qu'il fait tous les soirs, et pourquoi il ne veut pas m'en parler, soupira-t-il. Je crois que je devrai trouver une façon de m'y rendre seul, se dit-il. Il prépara tous ces effets scolaires et … transplana. Il le faisait même s'il savait que c'était interdit, et ce qu'il l'étonnais c'est qu'il n'avait jamais reçu d'avertissement sur le fait. Peut-être était-ce parce que son père était un homme important ?

Sortant de l'ombre, une tête ébouriffée se faufila parmi … rien. Devant la locomotive, il alla placer ses choses grâce à un coup de baguette et décida de fureter pour voir s'il ne rencontrerait pas personne. La gare était encore vide comme il l'avait remarqué plus tôt. Il entra dans le train pour se trouver un siège et, malgré lui, s'assoupit rapidement. Une heure passa sans que le moindre bruit ne vienne troubler sa quiétude. Et c'est alors que comme un coup de tonnerre, des sorciers apparurent par centaines dans la gare. Alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, il aperçut son reflet. Ils ne possédaient pas de miroirs au manoir, se dit-il en s'examinant et il ne s'était jamais vu, et en voyant de quoi il avait l'air, il eut une étrange sensation. Il voyait un jeune garçon de douze ans le regarder avec un air idiot peint sur le visage, des cheveux noirs en pétards allant dans tous les sens et de très grands yeux verts émeraudes. Il pensa alors à quelque chose. 

- C'est tout de même bizarre que je ne m'était jamais vu dans un miroir, pourquoi mon père n'a jamais permis cet objet à la maison, se demanda-t-il. 

Ce qu'il ne ignorait, c'est que ceux qui le observaient ne voyait pas ce que lui apercevait dans la glace. Au lieu de ses cheveux noirs, il avait les cheveux châtains blond et des yeux bruns, mais en réalité lorsque l'on s'approchait, on pouvait très bien voir qu'ils étaient rouge, comme si un feu brûlait derrière ses pupilles. Continuant de se regarder, il n'avait pas remarqué un garçon qui venait d'entrer.

- Excuse-moi, mais c'est qu'il n'y a plus de place ailleurs, ça te dérange si……

Il s'arrêta net lorsque Jason tourna la tête vers lui. Le garçon semblait du même âge que Jason, mais il était grand, maigre, avait un grand nez et plein de taches de rousseurs. Il semblait hypnotisé par les yeux de Jason, ceux-ci étant tellement différents de tous ceux qu'on apercevait habituellement dans la rue. Jason invitait du regard le rouquin à finir sa phrase, ce qui sortit l'autre de sa léthargie. 

- …si…si…je m'assoie ici ? fini-t-il par demander.

- Euh…non. Viens il y a de la place pour plusieurs, répliqua le blondinet. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Ron Weasley et toi ? demanda aussitôt Ron, avide de savoir qu'elle était l'origine de cet étrange garçon

- Jason Dorltmove. Alors tu penses être dans quelle maison ? répondit-il, ne laissant pas de temps à Ron de déduire qu'il venait d'une famille écossaise, grâce à son nom.

- Ben, moi je voudrais aller à Gryffondor, tous mes frères y sont allés. Alors si je n'y allais pas… bien je sais pas, ce serait bizarre, dit Ron avec un brin de nostalgie dans la voix.

- Sûrement, moi je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas de frère et soeur ……

Il fut interrompu par un petit blond qui surgit de nul part, accompagné de deux grands gorilles flanqués de chaque coté. Il regarda simultanément les deux autres adolescent présents. Il était petit, avait les cheveux lichés et avait un nez assez pointu.

- Hey Weasley, tu colles déjà les nouveaux, tu ne peux pas les laisser respirer au moins, dit le garçom en passant devant Ron, qui les oreilles étaient devenues soudainement rouges. Salut, moi c'est Draco Malefoy et ça c'est Crabbe et Goyle. Toi c'est quoi ton nom ? demanda Draco rapidement. Jason se leva pour lui serrer la main.

- Salut, moi c'est …, il ne continua pas car il avait senti son collier chauffé sur son torse. Excusez-moi je dois aller voir mon père, répondit précipitamment Jason, en sortant de la pièce.

Draco leva un sourcils et regarda Ron qui haussa les épaules. Les autres garçons le suivirent des yeux alors qu'il émergeait du train et se dirigeait vers une silhouette dissimulée par l'ombre. Ils eurent un frisson dans le dos, mais ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils avaient ce sentiment d'inconfort juste à regarder cet homme. 

- Papa, tu es venu ! cria Jason en sautant dans les bras de son père.

- Je n'allais pas manquer ton départ, tout de même. Mes affaires ont été plus longues que prévues. Et en plus, je dois y retourner. Amuses-toi bien à cette école, du moins … Au revoir et à bientôt, dit Voldemort en faisant un clin d'oeil et en se volatilisant, sachant que s'il restait plus longtemps cela pourrait mettre en danger la sécurité de son fils. Jason qui savait que son père n'aimait pas se séparer de lui, eut du mal a comprendre pourquoi il le quittait si tôt, mais il se dit qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir lui parler. Les joues rougies par le vent froid, la joie d'avoir vu son père et l'excitation au départ éminent accroissaient la couleur rouge de ses yeux, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention.

Alors qu'il revenait vers le train, les autres jeunes garçons qui avaient suivi la scène se regardèrent. 

- Vous avez vu ses yeux quand il parlait à son… père ? demanda d'une voix grave Goyle

- Ouais, ils étaient… commença Malefoy, qui n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase car Jason venait de faire irruption dans la pièce et ses yeux étaient d'un rouge flamboyant.

- Aaaaah ! Qu'est-ce que tu as aux yeux ? demanda Ron effrayé.

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? dit Jason en même temps qu'il se rapprochait de la fenêtre pour se regarder. Mais ils n'ont rien mes yeux, dit-il après une minutieuse inspections de ses globes oculaires. En se retournant, ses yeux étaient complètement revenus à la normale.

- Ils étaient rouges, il n'y a pas deux secondes, dit Malefoy en pointant le milieu de sa face.

- Oui c'est ça et j'ai les cheveux blonds ! répliqua Jason avec un sourire goguenard, mais les autres ne sourirent pas, mais le regardèrent un peu comme s'il était dérangé, ce qui fit graduellement disparaître son rictus.

- Bon, avec ça tu ne m'as pas toujours dit ton nom, dit Malefoy en secouant le silence de sa voix un peu traînante.

- Ah oui, désoler. Je m'appelle Jason Dorltmove.

- Et bien Dorltmove, tu ferais bien de ne pas traîné avec ce genre de pouilleux, amoureux de moldu, C'est pas bon pour la réputation, je t'assure, dit Malefoy avec un sourire mesquin pointant Ron alors que celui-ci se levait avec les points fermés.

- Voyons, Ron du calme. Pourquoi ne pas les aimé les moldus, que t'ont-ils fait à toi, Draco? demanda Jason sans broncher.

- Euh……dit Malefoy déstabilisé par la question qu'il n'attendais pas. C'est à ce moment qu'une jeune fille fit interruption dans le compartiment. Elle n'était pas bien grande, et portait déjà son costume du collège. Elle avait des cheveux en désordre, de grandes dents mais possédait un beau visage. 

- Hey, vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud, un garçon l'a perdu ? dit-elle en les regardant, mais son regard se fixa sur Jason. Celui-ci fit pareil. Les deux se dévisageait alors que les autres savaient déjà qu'ils n'aimaient pas la jeune fille. 

- NON !!! répondirent en choeur tous les autres garçons.

- Bon, pas la peine de crier, dit elle en se désintéressant de Jason. 

- Moi, je l'ai vu, dit-il paisiblement alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir. 

- Où ça ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

Son père ne lui avait jamais appris à faire cela, mais il avait compris qu'il pouvait communiquer par la penser avec certains animaux. Il ferma les yeux, prononça une phrase inaudible, attendit un instant, cherchant par la pensée l'esprit du crapaud.

- Euh, c'est une plaisanterie ou quoi ? finit-elle par dire, alors que Jason localisait le petit amphibien. Il ouvrit les yeux et lui souris fièrement.

- Il est dans la cabine 34, en dessous d'une fille asiatique aux cheveux noirs. Cela fait 3 minutes qu'il est là, mais dépêche toi, il a l'air de vouloir se dégourdir les pattes.

La jeune fille le regarda, le jaugeant du regard, afin de s'assurer si elle pouvait lui faire confiance, et elle finit par aller voir si ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Elle venait juste de sortir quand les autres commencèrent à ricaner.

- Excellent Dorltmove, elle n'est pas prête de revenir celle-là, dit Malefoy.

Même si Jason aurait voulu leur dire qu'il avait dit la vérité, il n'en eu pas la chance car une femme avec un chariot leur demanda s'ils désiraient quelque chose. Draco dit alors qu'il retournait dans son compartiment et que si Jason voulait venir, il était le bienvenu. Alors qu'ils furent seuls Ron et Jason, les garçons parlèrent Quidditch et déjà il commença à faire noir. C'est alors qu'on annonça l'arrivée au collège Poudlard. Ils descendirent du wagon et rencontrèrent un homme géant, qui les firent monter dans des barques afin de traverser un lac menant au château. Jason était avec un jeune garçon se nommant Neville, la jeune fille du wagon qui ne manqua pas de le remercier sous le regard ahuri de Ron qui était aussi dans la barque. Arrivés aux château, les élèves de première année montèrent des escaliers, rencontrant en haut une femme au chignon serré qui les accueillit. Elle les fit mettre en rang, leur donnèrent plusieurs explications et  elle les fit entrer dans la grande salle, où déjà, les autres élèves étaient assis et attendaient la répartition des nouveaux. Au bout de l'allée qu'ils longeaient, reposait un chapeau tout rapiécé sur un tabouret.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses que ça fait ce chapeau ? demanda Ron à Jason, intrigué.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit seulement celui-là.

Comme réponse à sa question, le chapeau commença à chanter expliquant les différence entre les maisons. Après ce bref intermède, la femme qui les avait accueillis les appela un par un afin qu'il porte le chapeau. Celui-ci, avait pour rôle de choisir l'endroit parfait pour la personne, compris Jason après un moment de réflexion. C'était le tour de Ron, et il ne pris pas beaucoup de temps car à peine le chapeau fut sur sa tête, l'objet magique cria Gryffondor. Ensuite vint le tour de Malefoy dont le laps de temps ne dépassa même pas 1 seconde. Le chapeau ne fit qu'effleurer ses cheveux lissés qu'il cria Serpentard. La jeune fille du train s'appelait Hermione Granger et elle fut aussi envoyé à Gryffondor. C'était maintenant au tour de Jason.

- Dorltmove, Jason

Il s'avança et le professeur déposa le chapeau, qui par le fait même était trop grand, sur sa tête. La réaction fut instantanée.

- Oh ! ça va être très difficile, tu es un cas complexe.

- Ah oui ? demanda Jason.  Et pourquoi donc ? 

- Mon dilemme est que tu as le courage de Gryffondors, mais aussi la loyauté des Poufsouffles, avec l'intelligence des Serdaigles et l'ambition des Serpentards. 

- Ah ? Bon et bien j'ai l'impression que je vais passer un moment sur ce tabouret. 

- Peut-être pas, si l'on tient compte de…mmm, un indice, je vois…oui intéressant !! 

Jason voulait demander ce que le chapeau voulait dire par ces « indices, je vois et intéressant » mais il n'eut pas le temps car le chapeau continuait à parler.

- Maintenant je sais pourquoi je n'y arrivait pas. GRYFFONDOR !!!

Jason se sentit bizarre au moment où il enlevait le chapeau, il se sentait différent. Aussi, il ne fut pas le seul à ressentir une différence, Hermione avait vu quelque chose que personne d'autre avait aperçu. Les applaudissements que tout le monde recevait, furent moins grand pour lui, car les jeunes étaient étonnés de la longueur qu'avait pris le chapeau pour placer le jeune garçon. Ron accueilli jovialement celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son ami.

La répartition fini, le souper commença. Jamais de sa vie, Jason n'avait vu autant de nourriture. Mais il faut dire qu'il ne sortait pas beaucoup, malgré ses onze ans. Le ventre plein, le sourire au lèvres, Jason suivit le préfet les menant jusqu'à la salle commune. Les murs étaient pleins de tableaux dont les modèles de l'œuvres les regardaient curieusement en chuchotant avec leur voisins. Arrivés devant un énorme tableau d'une grosse femme, le garçon qui ressemblait étrangement à Ron, dit le mot de passe. 

- Caput Dragonis ( na : je ne me souviens plus du premier mot de passe alors… il me semble que ça ressemblait à cela)

Ensuite il les fit pénétrer l'endroit privé de tous les Gryffondor. Tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce était soit or soit rouge. Un feu ronflait dans le foyer et des élèves étaient déjà confortablement assis dans des fauteuils. Le préfet se présenta en tant que Percy Weasley (Jason en déduit qu'il était le grand frère de Ron). En désignant le dortoir des filles et celui des garçon, Percy était maintenant certain que tous les nouveaux savaient où aller, il les laissa alors se débrouiller. Jason et Ron montèrent au dortoir et remarquèrent qu'ils avaient la même chambre, qu'ils partageait avec trois autres jeunes. Neville, le garçon dans la barque, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. Ils firent connaissance, mais bientôt la fatigue fut trop grande. Ils se couchèrent. Harry fit un drôle de rêve. Une jolie femme parlait doucement a un bébé alors qu'un homme aux cheveux noirs plaçait des bûches dans un grand foyer. Cette vision donna un drôle d'effet à Jason. Mais il ne souviendrait pas de ce rêve lorsqu'il se réveillera le lendemain.

Note de l'auteur : _ Bon j'avoue que je n'ai pas tout changer… car j'étais un peu fatiguée vers la fin. Donc elle reste pas mal semblable… Sinon je vais me pencher sur le chapitre suivant et ainsi de suite, tout en continuant les chapitres des autres histoires. La plus avancée est Harry Ares Malefoy. J'esrpère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira…                                             Nymoue xox_


End file.
